Especial san valentín 2013
by Dawn-nee
Summary: Lo se...san valentin fue hace 2 dias...es que no pude subirlo :(


**Dawn: **Hola pervertid s hoy es san valentín :) ¿sabéis lo que significa?

**Mikuo: **¿que me hará un regalo Dawn-sama?

**Dawn: **no,que esta noche me voy a cenar con Fubuki ^^

**Mikuo: **¿QUEEEEE? ¿Y QUE COÑO PASA CONMIGO?

**Dawn: **Tú te vas a dormir,que volveré muuuuu tarde

**Kirino: **OYE,¿POR QUÉ NO ME PONES EN ESTO CON MI CHICO EN VEZ DE PONER A ESE KARIYA EH?

**Dawn: **Porque el ShindoxKirino está muy visto...además me gusta más KariyaxHikaru

**Kariya: **¿Y TÚ DE DONDE SACAS QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DEL HIKARU?

**Mikuo: **Estás rojo :D

**Kariya: **De la vergüenza ¬¬

**Kirino/Dawn/Mikuo: **MENTIRAAA!

* * *

Hoy es el día más esperados por todos los ukes (en general) ES SAN VALENTIN! Todos estaban superemocionados,puesto que deseaban ver a sus respectivos novios dandoles un paquete de dulces...(para que se pongan gordos xD)

Tenma: Estoy deseando ver a mi Tsuru-kun

Shinsuke: Ya empezamos ¬¬

Tenma: A saber que tendrá en mente en este san valentín...joder,me pongo cachondo solo de pensarlo :)

Kariya: Oye,eso de que te vayan a regalar algo...

Tenma: OYE TÚ! DEBERÍAS REGALARLE ALGO A HIKARU!- Dijo Tenma señalándole modo Endo cuando se ilusiona

Kariya: Primero,¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo no quiero a Hikaru?

Tenma/Shinsuke: 9999999999999 veces

Kariya: (caida a lo anime) segundo...OYE QUE SE SUPONE QUE ME GUSTA KIRINO

Tenma: Ya,y por eso está con Shindo...

Shinsuke: Y te pones rojo con Hikaru...Solo con decir su nombre...Hi...ka...ru...

Kariya: (rojo) QUE NOOOOOO! ARG,QUE OS DEN POR SACO ¬¬

Tenma: Vale...Kariya y Hikaru debajo de un arbol...

Kariya: ARG

En clase...

Kariya y Hikaru estaban en clase mandandose notas...como siempre -.-"

(modo nota ON)

Kariya: ¿y como te va en san valentin?

Hikaru: No recibi nada ¿y tu?

Kariya: Lo mismo...

Hikaru: ams...

Kariya: Hikaru,tengo algo que decirte,pero me da vergüenza...

Hikaru: ¿qué es?

Kariya: Yo...da igual,te lo digo en el recreo

**En el recreo...**Hikaru iba hacia Kariya el cual estaba con Kirino hablando...

Kariya: QUE NO ME GUSTA HIKARU POR DIOS

Kirino: No,que va...

Kariya: EN SERIO,YO LE...

Kirino: Demuestralo listo

Kariya: Vaya que sí pelirrosa ¬¬

Entonces apareció Hikaru

Hikaru: Hola Kariya :)

Kariya: ...

Hikaru: ¿Masaki?

Kariya: Oye ¿quien te crees que eres Kageyama?

Hikaru: ¿Qué?

Kariya: Déjame en paz

Hikaru: ¿Qué me estás diciendo?,me dijiste que me tenias que decir algo importante

Kariya: Sí,que te odio

Eso le hizo daño a Hikaru la verdad

Hikaru: PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS

Kariya: Nunca lo fui

Hikaru: Y PENSAR QUE POR UNA VEZ IBA A TENER UN REGALO DE PARTE TUYA...YO...YO...YO YA NO TE QUIERO

Kariya abrió mucho los ojos,en realidad le correspondía (Mikuo:¿NO ME DIGAS?)

Kariya: ¿qué?

Hikaru: LO QUE HAS OIDO

Hikaru se fue enfadado de ahí

Kirino: La has hecho buena...y todo por ser machote

Kariya: (triste) sí...bueno,supongo que en el fondo de mi amargado corazón me gusta el muchacho

Kirino: Se te nota...

Al acabar el recreo,Kariya estuvo buscando a Hikaru toda la escuela pero no hubo suerte...

Así que le escribió una carte en mitad de la clase,para darse la a la salida...

**A la salida...**

Kariya: No te preocupes...solo es una puñetera carta...

Hikaru sale del insti

Kariya: Hikaru...

Hikaru: ERES LA PERSONA MÁS FALSA DEL PLANETA TIERRA,Y ESO QUE HIROTO Y MIDORIKAWA ERAN EXTRATERRESTRES

Kariya: Dímelo a mi ¬¬ Pero en serio yo te...bueno...

Hikaru: QUE?!

Kariya: Pues eso que yo...bueno,te ...

Hikaru: ¿Sabes qué? que me da igual,eres un mentiroso,ya no me voy a creer ninguna de tus estúpidas ideas,porque eres lo peor

Kariya: Hikaru...no me digas eso...

Hikaru: Pues te aguantas

Kariya: Si me dejaras explicarme...

Hikaru: QUE ME VAS A DECIR?

Kariya le sujetó fuerte

Hikaru: QUÉ HACES?

Kariya: Decirte...que tu para mi eres...tu...yo...Lee la la carta

Kariya le dio la carta al pequeño

_Mi pequeño Hikaru..._

_Eres la cosa más linda del planeta _

_QUE DIGO!_

_DE TOOOODA LA GALAXIA_

_..._

_Y MÁS_

_Y si no me crees_

_cuenta todas y cada una de las estrellas _

_así tendrás una idea de cuanto_

_te quiero_

_ Kariya_

Hikaru palideció,pues pensaba que Kariya no le correspondía sin embargo ahora...le ama. El moreno miró hacia el chico con mirada triste,pues se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho

Hikaru: Kariya...

Kariya: Con que...la persona más falsa del planeta ¿eh?

Hikaru: Yo estaba dolido y lo que me dijiste era...no se si confiar de nuevo en ti...

Kariya le cogió la mano y se lo llevó a una esquina (Weee esperad,no van a hacer el amor en la famosa esquina xD)

Hikaru: Kariya...

Kariya: ...Oye tú,si le cuentas a alguien esto,te enteras ¿vale?

Hikaru: Ok

Entonces pasó. Kariya Masaki besó a Hikaru Kageyama muy suavemente,por miedo a que el otro piense que es un pervertido (como un gran grupo de yaois adultos que no voy a poder nombrar porque si no me matan ^^U)

El beso fue tan suave...pero a la vez tan placentero...(como la primera vez que se besaron Endo y Kazemaru xD,pero esa es otra historia...)

Ambos se separaron,y estaban muy rojos.

Kariya se fue corriendo,

pero Hikaru tuvo un bonito regalo de san valentín este año...

Un primer beso...

* * *

**Dawn: **Fin del One-Shot de San valentín,espero que os haya gustado...

**Endo: **Me has hecho llorar...TE ODIO

**Kariya: **¿Besos dulces? PODRIAS HABERME HECHO HACIENDOLE ALGO PERVERTIDO

**Dawn: **Te jodes Kariya ¬¬

**Mikuo: **Bueno,este es el fin...FELIZ SAN VALENTIN Y QUE OJALA OS REGALEN ALGO (A diferencia de mi,Mikuo Kaai TTwTT)

**Dawn: **Esto...Mikuo,toma un regalo

**Mikuo: **TE QUIERO DAWN!


End file.
